thaelisyardafandomcom-20200214-history
Pantheons
Within Thaelis-Y'Aada, there are many spirits which are worshipped as deities, but while all gods and the divine courts are aware of each other, amongst mortals their reverence and indeed knowledge of their very existence is not homogenous across the world. Rather, the deities are divided into pantheons which reign in the four "quarters" of the world. Ancestor veneration, Lunar magic, Natural sympathy, Megalith 0 Instrument of the Divine (+1 to attack rolls with deity's favoured weapon) 1 Druid - Ancestral Aid (+1 to defence and resistance rolls for the scene if on natural ground) Priest - Deity's Favour (+1 to resistance rolls for the scene) Shaman - 2 Channel the Divine (+1 to all rolls made within one of the deity's chosen spheres) 3 Druid - Natural Sympathy (+1 to all rolls made within a natural environment in line with the deity's nature) Priest - True Sight (See all things as they truly are; pierce all illusions) Shaman - Spirit Dance 4 Embodiment (1 attribute point associated with the deity is gained) 5 Druid - Megalith (bonus to magic rolls made within the static circle established, or those of others) Priest - For the God's Glory (bonus to attack, defence and spell rolls for the scene) Shaman - Might of the Totem (bonus to attributes associated with the totem for the scene) 6 Conduit for the Divine (+2 to all rolls made within one of the deity's chosen spheres stack in one) 7 Druid - Lune Cosm (bonus to rolls based upon the Moon's position in the sky (dusk, dawn, middas, minox) Priest - Purge the Sinful Soul (force a change to someone's alignment) Shaman - Nagualism (assume the animal forms associated with the deity) 8 Incarnation (2 more attribute points associated with the deity are gained) 9 Druid - Threefold Death (another's life is sacrificed in order that you might return twice from death) Priest - Deus Ex Machina (reflexive resurrection upon death) Shaman - Axis Mundi 10 Emissary of the Divine (+3 to all rolls made within one of the deity's chosen spheres stack in one) The Pantheon of the East The Pantheon of the East holds sway over the hot lands of Tamaluk, Haneiya and Nanak. Greater/Supreme/Primal Deities Aia-Goah * Asag (Arch-demon) - '''Destruction, Earth and Water domains * '''Ladon (Primeval Dragon) * Tarathey (Goddess) Charnoth * Jycil (Goddess) - '''Construction, Strength and War spheres * '''Leucrotta (Archdemon) - '''Chaos, Pestilence and Trickery spheres * '''Chiva (Goddess) - '''Life, Light and Majesty spheres * '''Tarasque (Archdemon) - '''Animal, Darkness, Earth and Fire spheres (no cleric spells) * '''Xatari (Goddess) - '''Astral, Fate and Travel spheres '''Gazabarad * Hob (God) - 'Monotheism - House Founders are venerated in Hob's name. * '''Bexator - '''Venerated as a god of war. * '''Maianos - '''Venerated as a god of science and magic. * ' ''' '''Immoland * Bekel the Carrion Beast (Goddess) - '''Animal, Death and Travel spheres * '''Bennu the Fire Bird (God - Dead) - '''Air, Fire and War spheres * '''Gothamel the Scorpion (Archdemon) - '''Darkness, Trickery and Water spheres * '''Hesat the Merchant King (God) - '''Construction, Knowledge and Trade spheres * '''Meretum the Wife (Goddess) - '''Earth, Life and Majesty spheres * '''Tapmat the Serpent (Primeval Dragon) - '''Chaos, Storm and Water spheres * '''Tonathek the Thief (God) - '''Luck, Strength and Trickery spheres * '''Urashni the Lady Beneath (Goddess) - '''Death, Ice and Mineral spheres * '''V'briaxx the Scarab (Chepera) - '''Darkness, Light and Pestilence spheres * '''Venator the Warrior-Queen (Goddess) - '''Astral, Knowledge and War domains * '''Xarfinsel the Veiled One (Goddess) - '''Fate, Knowledge and Majesty domains '''Tamaluk * Et'et'ryll (God - Dead) * Gelimysh (God) * Shiva (Goddess) * Therofage (God) Tree of Life 1''' - Tey'Kor-Akx '2 '- Mithras '3 '- Arikel, Delech, Asag, Ladon, Tarasque, Oblivion '''4 - Bekel, Etetryll, Hessath 5''' - Gothamel, V'Briaxx '''6 - Phoenix, Urashnys 7''' - Tarathey, Metetryx, Chiva '''8 - Therofage, Tiamat, Tonathek, Jycil 9''' - Venator, Xarfinsel '''10 - V'Briaxx The Pantheon of the South The Pantheon of the South reigns over the tundra lands of Gazabarad, Silfand and the Frozen Ocean which traverses the two. Deities * Aipaloovik (Primeval Dragon) - CE - '''Air, Ice and Storm spheres * '''Anguta (Leviathan) - N - '''Astral, Life and Trade spheres * '''Flamberge (Goddess) - N - '''Fate, Fire and Life spheres * '''Fashoona (God) - CE - '''Chaos, Ice and Strength spheres * '''Kharybdis (Goddess) - CE - '''Darkness, Knowledge and Water spheres * '''Nyshor (Goddess) - G - '''Animal, Earth and Travel spheres * '''Sif (Primordial - Dead) - N - '''Ice sphere * '''Tes'Ssyk (God) - NG - '''Construction, Light and War spheres * '''Tormnthur (God) - N - '''Death, Strength and Storm spheres * '''Weendigo (God) - CE - '''Chaos, Pestilence and Strength spheres * '''Kalyss (Goddess) - E - '''Fate, Ice and Majesty spheres * '''Voldi (God) - N - '''Luck, Mineral and Trickery spheres Within this pantheon, Sif is known as the over-parent, having given birth in ancient times to three children, Nyshor, Tes'Ssyk and the dragon Aipaloovik. For a time Aipaloovik was a companion and friend to the god and goddess, who were wed and gave rise to four children of their own. These four children were firstly the twin brothers Tormnthur and Weendigo, and later the sisters Yskalyss and Flamberge. Tormnthur was a great warrior and rapidly earned the love of his sister Yskalyss and the jealousy of his brother. The god earned this praise through various feats of courage and strength, including single combat with the ogre god Kaath and the defeat of a great tentacled beast of the deep (Kraken) with the aid of Anguta, the King of Whales. In time, Yskalyss bore Tormnthur a child, Fashoona. When the brothers Weendigo and Tormnthur were attacked and entombed beneath ice by Aipaloovik, who had been driven mad by the death of Sif at the breath of the "Sky-Fire" (Immol), Weendigo had the idea to consume all of the pairs' rations, allowing himself to survive and causing the death of Tormnthur. However, Tormnthur attained Flamberge's aid in melting the ice with her flames, and when Nyshor discovered Weendigo's treachery she banished him from the divine family, fating him to be gnawed at by hunger for eternity. In return for her aid in saving his life, Flamberge demanded that Tormnthur become her lover, for she envied Yskalyss. Being a god of his word, Tormnthur did so, which ended his marriage to Yskalyss, who vowed never to feel emotion again and departed for the ice wastes. She took Fashoona with her and left him to die on the tundra, hating that he reminded her of Tormnthur's betrayal. However the infant survived, and grew to be filled with rage, hating the world that abandoned him and seeking its destruction. '''Tree of Life 1''' - Tey'Kor-Akx '''2 - Mithras 3''' - Aipaloovik, Nyshor, Oblivion '''4 - Tes'Sykk 5''' - Flamberge, Fashoona, Hob '''6 - Tormnthur 7''' - Weendigo '''8 - Anguta, Kharybdis 9''' - Yskalyss '''10 - Sif The Pantheon of the West The Pantheon of the West, by far the largest of the four, rules in the temperate lands which are dominated by humanity and the younger races - the Western lands are Andar, Daakas, Sandoria, Irum'Vemak, Arktorah and Nozoraln. Greater/Supreme/Primal Deities (Spirit Level 8-10) * Mithras (Primordial) * Niitoh (Primordial) * Ceccylya (Goddess) * Zoor'Ztsh (Primeval Dragon) - '''Chaos, Darkness and Pestilence '''Intermediate Deities (Spirit Level 7) * Amarok (God) * Anthaya (Goddess) * Arikel (Goddess) * Artemis (Goddess) * Asmodeus (Seraph) * Atropal (God) * Chimaera (Goddess) * Delech (God) * Falaz-Ur (God) * Ichthys (God) * Iris (Goddess) * Itrenar (God) * Kaesel (Goddess) * Lek-Ken (God) * Manus (God) * Medhra (Goddess) * Ogh'Enth'Em (God) * Rinn (Goddess) * Saoshyant (Primeval Dragon - Dead) * Tinser (Goddess) * Tressel (Goddess - Dead) * Tyrevor (God) - '''Death, Light and Mineral spheres * '''Umbra (God) - '''Chaos, Darkness and Trickery '''Lesser Deities (Spirit Level 6) * Bacchus (God) * Chainorah (Goddess) * Decdum (God) * Echnamiir (Goddess) * Ennoia (Goddess) * Evrous (God) * Indita (Goddess) * Kaath (God) - '''Animal, Strength and War spheres * '''Lucatile (God) - '''Luck, Majesty and War spheres * '''Maiar (God) - '''Knowledge, Life and Light spheres * '''Othtur (God) - '''Animal, Construction and War spheres * '''Raniss (Goddess) * Resoul (Goddess - Dead) * Sheoth (God) - '''Knowledge, Luck and Trickery spheres * '''Sorin-Sam (Apotheosis) * Yindaron (God) - '''Construction, Majesty and Mineral spheres '''Fledgling Deities (Spirit Level 5) * Cil-Deeche (Goddess) * Keluxax (God) * Mundus (God) * Quala-Cha (Goddess - Dead) * Szasra (Goddess) Tree of Life 1''' - Tey'Kor-Akx '''2 - Mithras 3''' - Chimaera, Falaz-Ur, Kaesel, Echnamir, Umbra, Oblivion '''4 - Saoshyant, Yindaron, Raniss, Indita, Kaath, Manus 5''' - Zoor'Ztsh, Artemis, Medhra, Othtur '''6 - Niitoh, Asmodeus, Itrenar, Miyar, Tyrevor, Sorin-Sam 7''' - Iris, Rinn, Tinser, Tressell, Bacchus, Lucatile, Cil-Deeche, Qalacha '''8 - Ceccylya, Atropal, Decdum, Evruss, Chainorah, Resoul, Sheoth, Ogh'Enth'Em 9''' - Amarok, Xatari, Keluxax, Szasra '''10 - Anthaya, Ichthys, Ennoia, Lek-Ken, Mundus The Pantheon of the North The Pantheon of the North, which primarily consists of the watchers and the primordials, is the oldest and rules over Tor-Sul, Urchano and Cerissaeth, the Isle of Magic. * The Trolls Who Are Named * The Salamanders * The Eldritch * The Cheperas * The Leviathans * Urana (Primordial) * Tey'Kor-Akx (Primordial) * Saoshyant (Primeval Dragon) * Quetzalcoatl (Primeval Dragon) Other Lands Charnoth * Various powerful demons Ignisland * Immol (Primordial) * Mamonar (Primeval Dragon) The Duroon Isles * Duroon (Primordial) * Nyara'Tang (Primeval Dragon) Cerissaeth, Isle of Magic * Tey'Kor-Akx (Primordial) Yondor * Various demons and aliens The Isle of Yiggsildra * Oroboros (Primordial) * Ningishzida (Primordial) * Yiggsildra (Eldritch) Oceanic Deities * Tarathey (Goddess) * Dagon (Primordial) * Dakuwak (God) * Kharybdis (Goddess) * Therofage (God) Universal Deities * Mithras (Primordial) * Oblivion (Primordial)